My New Family
by MandyKim108
Summary: Jasper leaves after Alice calls for a divorce. He heads down to Texas, but not without stopping to visit someone. In Texas he finds a very old friend from his human days. What happens when he has to take said friend to Forks? Bella is completely broken after they leave. One day she gets a surprise visitor. When that person shows up with not one but three extra guests what happens?
1. Prologue

**Jasper**

Today was the worst day of my life. Its been a month since we left Forks and nothing has been the same. Alice told me it was time for me to leave, so I decided to head down to Texas to visit my brother, Peter, and his wife, Char.

"Major it's been a while. Where is that wife of yours?" Peter asks when I show up.

"Called for a divorce. Tried taking a bite out of her best friend and the person I considered my sister. Where is Char?"

"Showin' our guest around. You may remember him although you may have fuzzy memories."

We walk into the house to see Char talking to a man who had his back to us. I look at Peter for a name and he shakes his head. Char waves when she sees me and I smile towards her.

"Well, well, well, would you look who is very much alive and very much a sparkly vampire. If it isn't Mr. Major Jasper Whitlock," the man says turning around.

"Damon Salvatore? How? Sparkly vampire? Peter?" I look at the three of them in confusion.

"Yes. I was changed into an original vampire. I'll tell you my story later. Yes, sparkly vampire because you sparkle in the sun. I've known Peter for several years now. He helped me track down my idiot of a brother."

"Well, I can definitely say it's been a while. So what are we doing?"

"You two will be going to Mystic Falls. You need to pick up two people."

"Let me guess one of them is my brother?"

"Yes, one of them is Stefan. The other will be important to you Jasper. When you get done there you need to head back to Forks. Something is going to happen and you both need to be there."

"When do we leave Mr. Cryptic ass?" Damon asks looking at Peter.

"You guys leave tomorrow morning. Major, do you need to hunt?"

"I do, but I'll do that tonight. Right now I just want to catch up with you guys," I say.

**Bella_(At the same time)_**

Its been a month since they left and I don't know what to do. I'm in zombie mode not really putting forth any effort for emotions. I went to school, came home, cooked dinner, or if I had to I would go to work. After dinner I go straight to my room and sit in my rocking chair. _He_ used to sit there and I felt like _he_ was still here when I sat in the chair. If I fell asleep it wouldn't be for long; not unless I had meds. I would wake up screaming waking my dad in the process.

Speaking of my dad, I could tell he was getting very fed up with my attitude. He's worried I'll try doing something and in the state of mind I'm in it wouldn't shock me. I've stayed home in order to avoid it. Today was no different. I went to school, came home, did my school work, made dinner, and went to my room.

**Japser_(a week later)_**

Today Damon, Stefan, Caroline(Stefan's girlfriend), and I were heading back to Forks. Damon talking crap the entire time. Stefan rolls his eyes and looks at Caroline with a frown.

"Stefan, is everything okay?" I ask looking back at him.

"The person we're visiting is human, right?"

"Yes, Saint Stef she is human. She's also going through some tough times and needs friends," Damon says before I could.

"What's her name?" Caroline asks me.

"Bella Swan. I just hope she is okay. The way my former brother put it she doesn't want anything to do with us, so I'm not sure what we're going to be dealing with," I say.

We pull up to her house and I got out of the car just to fall on my knees. Damon comes rushing over to me and helps me up. He asks if I'm okay and I nod.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asks.

"I'm feeling everything Bella is feeling. So much for she didn't want to see us again." Damon helps me to the door.

I knock on the door knowing her dad was home. He opens the door and pulls his gun out.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Didn't you leave with the rest of your family?"

"No, sir. I was away when they decided to move. Is Bella home?"

"She is, but I won't let you see her. She's in enough pain because of your family."

"Pain? May I ask what happened?"

Right after I got that out of my mouth someone flew down the steps and into my arms. I look down to see Bella holding on to me like her life depended on it.

"Please, Jasper, please don't leave. Don't leave me again. Please," Bella says crying into my neck.

Charlie is standing there in shock. He tells me this is the first time she's said more than two words. This was the first time in a month that she willingly left her bed. I look down at her wondering what we did to this amazing girl. I look over at Damon and he's staring at her with love and concern in his eyes.

"Damon, Stefan, and Caroline this is Charlie and Bella Swan. Charlie these are my cousins, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and Stefan's girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. May we come in?"

"Sure. Damon Caroline Stefan please come in. Jasper, they're not back are they?" Charlie whispers the last part to me.

I shake my head and say that I wasn't sure where they went. They didn't let me know they were leaving. He shakes his head and asks where we're staying.

"In a motel for now. We just got to town and I thought I would come see Bella. I didn't expect to find my foster family gone and the house locked up. We'll be finding a house soon." I go to sit Bella on the couch.

As I walk away she starts screaming. Charlie tries calming her down saying that I needed to go. Bella looks at me and breaks down. Screaming, thrashing, and scratching at herself. I jump in and pull her into my lap sending her waves of calm. She slumps in my arms and Charlie looks defeated. Caroline and Stefan say they'll head to the hotel. Damon says he'll see if he can find a few houses so we can call tomorrow.

"If you want Chief Swan I can stay here tonight. You look like you could use a good night sleep," I say.

"I do. I haven't had a decent nights sleep since your family left. If she wakes you screaming just come get me."

"Would you mind if we stayed down here? I don't want to intrude in her room," I say.

"Sure. I'll just go grab extra blankets and pillows. If you want I may have a few house suggestions for you in the morning," He says leaving me and Bella alone.

My phone buzzes and I see that it's a text from Damon.

_I think I found a couple of houses, but it'll have to wait til morning. How is she? -Damon_

_She's sobbing into my chest still. I'm not sure what happened. Why do you care? -Jasper_

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Know I mean her no harm and I will protect her with everything in me. I'm heading back to the hotel. See you in the morning. -Damon_

I put my phone away as Charlie comes back in the room with pillows and blankets. Bella lifts her head for a moment before laying her head back down on my chest. Charlie kisses her head and thanks me before heading to his room for the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alice**

Edward and I are back in Forks for Bella. Its been a little over a year since we left her. Its been a little over a year since I made Jasper leave me. I couldn't see either of their futures which was worrisome.

"I don't like this," Edward says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What? Have you heard something about Bella? I haven't seen her once." I look at him.

"She's in the lunch room. Lets go." He grabs my arm and pulls me.

We walk in the cafeteria to see Bella sitting at a table with a group of friends. None of which were here last year and sitting with them is Jasper.

"What is Jasper doing sitting there with her?" Edward growls out.

Everyone sitting with Bella looked up right in our direction. Jasper growls back and I'm shocked.

**Bella**

Jasper growls and it makes me look at him in question. Jasper, Jake, and Caroline were my rocks and I wouldn't be here today if not for them. I follow Jasper's stare and I pale at who is standing there looking right at us.

"You okay?" Jeremy asks nudging me with his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what to feel. Stef? Care? Can we go?" I ask the couple.

"Stay here Bells. I don't want them following you out. Eat and act normal. You're surrounded by us and I'm sure once the pack finds out they're back they will have hell to pay," Jasper tells me.

The ringing of a phone brings my attention to it. Everyone pulls out their phones before jumping up. I swear to God I can't leave anyone alone for a minute without a fight breaking out.

"I swear to God Jake if Paul hurt him I will kill him."

_"Bells, you don't need to worry."_

I hang up and we're all heading out to the parking lot. Jasper whispers that Edward and Alice were following.

"Jay, you know what, I can't do this with them. Seeing them is starting to pull me back under," I say in a small voice running my finger over my scar.

"Stefan, can you take Bell and Elena back to the house. Care, keep an eye on Bell, please." Jasper looks at them.

Elena grabs my hand and pulls me to the car. Caroline tells her to hop up front so she can sit in the back with me. Stefan pulls out of the parking lot with three other cars following. Jasper was staying behind to deal with them and would soon follow.

Stefan pulls into the driveway and I jump out on a mission. Jake comes rushing out and pulls me to the side. He tells me Paul and Damon are both fine.

"I don't care. Paul needs to stop and I'll show him who he is fucking messing with!" I glare at him.

I push past him and walk inside. I see Sam, Jared, and Paul out back. I make my way to them knowing they could hear me coming. Paul starts backing away from Sam and Jared as I get closer. Good, he knows what's coming to his sorry ass. Damon steps in front of me and stops me.

"Buffy, I'm okay. Paul didn't hurt me so no need to worry," he tells me.

"Spike, I'm glad you're okay, but he needs to learn his damn lesson. Jasper will have to talk to you when he gets here. Love you." I walk around him.

I get to the back door and see Paul standing on the other side of the back yard. I shake my head and stalk towards him thankful he's not moving.

"Bird, I didn't hurt him. I threatened him that's all that happened. I swear," he says holding his hands up.

"I told you what would happen if you threatened him again, Silver."

"Sam!" He yells.

"Drop it. We've got company. Whit has someone following him," Sam says to us.

"Bird?" Paul looks at me when he sees my face.

"Jake, you may want to take her inside. I promise no one will hurt you, wahponjea(swan)." Sam walks over to me.

Jake comes out with a scowl on his face and hauls me inside. I see everyone walking towards the front of the house and look out the front door. Jasper motions for me to come out and I slowly walk out there. Damon stands behind me while Jake and Jasper stand on each side of me. Bonnie and Elena standing slightly behind the two of them. Stefan and Caroline are standing next to Damon with Caroline and Jasper holding my hands.

"I left to give you a normal life. You have brought more creatures to you," Edward says looking at me.

"Don't talk to her," Jasper says.

"What are you doing here Jazz?" Alice asks.

"Don't! You have no fucking right to speak to him. Neither of you should even be here!" I yell.

"Bell."

I turn my head towards Jasper. He shakes his head and I glare at him. Damon pulls me back into his chest and I move his arms.

"She doesn't belong to you." Edward growls at Damon.

"Oh she does belong to me. I don't own her person per say, but her body and soul are mine." Damon kisses my neck.

I elbow him in his stomach and he smirks at me. Jasper laughs and I stick my tongue out at him. Alice tries walking over to Jasper and Caroline rushes in front of her. Care was the rock for Jasper and I both.

"Nah huh, I don't think so. Look Jay and Bell have been through enough because of the two of you. Don't think you can come back and act like the two of you are high and mighty. Why don't the two of you pack up and go back where ever the hell you came from. Not only have you broken the treaty, but the wolves are mighty pissed. If you don't want to die then you may want to leave," she says, hands on her hips. She turns back to face us and spins back around. "Oh, I wouldn't stick around for long."

"Why is that?" Alice asks.

"Who is Nik? And why would he kill us?" Edward asks.

"Care!" A bunch of us yell.

"Damn it! I forgot he's a damn mind reader. I'm taking these two inside before Bell goes completely insane." She grabs my hand, Jasper's arm and drags us inside.

I knew Damon would take care of them with no help. I don't want to think about what brought the two of us together. Care nudges my arm and I see Emily standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"You okay? I heard some commotion out front, but I didn't want to snoop." She hands me the cup.

"Um, the exes are back," I say then look at Jasper. "I'm shocked they didn't ask why you were here."

"Wait, your exes as in the two Cullens? They are standing in my yard? They broke the treaty?"

"Yes, to every single one of the questions you just asked. I think they were in shock by themselves. I think they were expecting to come and win us back. They were not expecting us to be around a bunch of others."

"Why did you have to say anything about Nik?" I look at Care.

"I didn't mean to. Stefan is going to kill me because I wasn't supposed to say anything about that. I'm so sorry," she says.

"You didn't say anything Care. He just picked out of your mind because he's an ass. Could one of you go check on them. I don't want anyone on our side getting hurt." I look between Jasper and Care.

"I'll go check. Maybe they won't ask about the two of you, but I'm sure if they do then they'll be hurting soon." Care walks out of the kitchen.


End file.
